


Breathplay

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa Birthday kink [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: Hajime want to try out something new with Komaeda





	Breathplay

“Hajime are you sure this is a good idea?” Nagito asked as he looked at the other. 

Hajime couldn’t help but smile nervously as he looked up at Nagito. Despite knowing that with his luck this would more than likely be fatal, he trusted Nagito to not kill him. If he did, the embarrassment would haunt him beyond the grave.

“I mean can you really trust some trash like me?” He asked jokingly, getting an eye roll followed by a nod in response. 

Hajime huffed, “Yes now can we start?”

Hajime took a deep breath, relaxing as Komaeda slowly thrust into him. Once fully in they both left out another shaky breath.

“You good?" He asked as he slowly began to rock his hips starting to thrust in and out of the other. 

Hajime just nodded and let out a moan as he began to move. Nagito increased the speed of his thrusts, going a bit rougher and harder. Like always Hinata was starting to become more vocal. Nagito was not too far behind and soon the cabin was filled with the sounds of sex.

Feeling himself getting closer to his climax, Hajime took Nagito’s hands and held them to his neck, making it clear what he wanted. While still a bit apprehensive, Nagito slowly wrapped his hands around his neck and gently pressed down. Hajime’s breathing hitched as he felt Nagito cutting off his oxygen. Komaeda watched as Hajime went into a state of bliss before he quickly released. 

Once he stopped worrying, he picked up the pace with his thrusts. Making sure to slam deep into him with each and every thrust, feeling his own peak coming closer with a burst of courage. Komaeda wrapped his hand around his neck once again. Moments later Hajime came, the normal cry of pleasure, completely cut off as he was choked. This alone was more than enough to send him over the edge. 

Hajime smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend panting heavily. "See? I told you that there was nothing to worry about" he said before he pulled the other in for a kiss.


End file.
